


Red And Blue Vs Freelancer

by chipthedip



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, F/F, F/M, Gen, I Don't Even Know, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-22
Updated: 2017-11-22
Packaged: 2019-02-05 12:32:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12794634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chipthedip/pseuds/chipthedip
Summary: With Washington in the general Donald Doyle general hospital the reds and blues have nothing to do while Carolina makes sure he's alright. Until someone from their past comes back to seek help. Carolina finds out that all who die don't really die, she knows how it is.The freelancers comeback.





	Red And Blue Vs Freelancer

**Author's Note:**

> Not sure how much ill update this but ill try my hardest. this is my first time guuuyyyss

“Shotgun?” 

  
"Check"

  
"Sarge, I'm not going to need shotguns at a hospital."   
  
"I know, but you can never be not prepared!"   
  
"Everything's ready for you Agent Carolina."   
  
Carolina. Freelancer. Red and blue member. That was her. Number 2 and she was okay with it, after project freelancer she was messed up and confused with the nightmares about everything that went down on MOI, corus was… different, she didn't expect herself to change so drastically, Carolina finally smiled and joked with the reds and blues and sometimes when she's bored steal the reds flag.    
  
"Thanks, Simmons" Carolina said in her soft and somewhat amused voice, she walked over to the ship but not before stopping by a few colored soldier's, she turned and spoke loudly but in a motherly voice, with the reds and the blues she had to be careful next time she comes back they could be taken over by some powerful unstoppable force or Jul ‘Mdama.    
  
"Be careful, No fires! Tucker you're in charge" Tucker gave a short nod to quickly reassure that he has this covered, Sarge just mumbles something about dirty blues.   
  
"Say hi to wash for me." Carolina nodded and hopped on, the engine's firing slightly and lifted off, the simulation troupers just watched until it was out of sight.    
  
Now there were no freelancers present this was like old times, no idiotic missions that will have the reds and blues going into war. Again. There was a painful silence that rang in the ears of both sides. Until grif spoke up.   
  
"I'm going to take a nap." Grif walked off to search for his tree that he takes almost every nap every time until Sarge yells for him, Simmons walked with his friend slowly over to their own makeshift base "Same here." he followed it along with a sigh.   
  
Sarge looked over to lopez and nodded in a silent communication then left, Tucker was left standing with Caboose. The Blue solder looked over to his friend and smiled brightly "Well, Now that Misses Jr Mccrabby is gone what shall we do today Tucker!" Tucker was already halfway to the makeshift blue base.    
  
With a groan he turned back to his friend. "Is Wash going to be okay?" Cabosse lost his happy-go-lucky tone.Tucker knew the answer to his question but did not want to answer it, Wash was going to just fine. with Grey he was in the safest place.   
  
Right?   
  
_______________________________________________   
  
"Red alert. Red alert" The alarm blared loudly as the freelancer stepped out to see everyone scurrying around talk amongst herself till one finally noticed carolina looking confused walking out to the office doors. 

 

“Agent Carolina!” the lisp was unmistakeable, Simmons lieutenant Katie Jensen. “It's so nice to see you again!” Carolina knew this technique. Where you ask a simple question or say something simple to avoid the obvious question. “What’s going on?” She was not going to play the game when it came to her and her friends, or friends of friends.

 

“Well, there was a thief. Not really a thief because he got caught but he was really bad at picking locks. We have someone trying to get him out of his prison but we're doing everything we can to stop them.” Jenson rambled on but carolina caught most of it, A bad lockpick huh. It reminded Carolina of one of her friends on the project, York was always getting caught.

 

“Who is it. I might be able to help.” Carolina stated but before Jensen could answer her there was a scream followed by loud crash, that was it for Carolina to start running towards the noise totally ignoring Jensen's call for her. 

 

Total mayhem. One soldier, it was only one soldier and they were taking out lieutenant after lieutenant, Carolina had to do something. She was going to hate this later but rushing in was her specialty, Quickly taking control she noticed the color of the armor was purple with green trim. 

 

The unknown soldier grabbed one of the lieutenant that worked with the tucker and some of the reds, Carolina rushed at them “Polomo!” The trimmed figure paused just long enough for Carolina to bash them hard sending them to the nearest wall and Polomo onto the ground safely-ish.

 

The figure got up slowly as Carolina helped Polomo up from the ground, Carolina and her mysterious friend were soon surrounded by the army of chorus. “S-Stop we have you surrounded!” Carolina turned to the warthog with the solder in white and yellow trimmed Chorus armor “Hey, Volley!” the volleyball girl beamed at her name being called by her personal hero “H-Hey ‘Lina how ya been?” she did the whole ‘simple conversation thing too.

 

“Oh ya know, Pretty good-have to work on my singing though but all in all. Good” The purple trimmed solder tried to go in for a punch but Carolina had dodged quickly and ended the battle with a hard punch to the side of the head. 

 

The soldier got up still and Carolina had to give him credit for endurance. They held up their fist in a freelancer stance “Who are you?” Carolina asked raising her fists also. There was no answer. 

 

“Not telling? Fine” The solder pulled a knife from the compartment in the left leg and lunged for a stab. Carolina barely had time to react, the first thing that she had to do was disarm him. There was just one problem.

 

She was out of armor. Shit.

 

The attacker slashed but Carolina dodged but it wasn't fast enough she got cut on her cheek. “Carolina!” Jensen called as she tossed Carolinas stun batton “Thank you!” Carolina called back activating the weapon and carefully dodging the attacks on her.

 

Carolina saw her opportunity to knock the attacker out so she took it. Quickly hitting them on the side of their familiar helmet. They were stunned long enough for Carolina kicked the same side and the intruder fell. Out cold. 

 

“All right. Now where’s Wash?” 

 

________________

 

“AGENT WASHINGTON!” Grey yelled in horror as she caught the sight of washington tapping away at a data pad one of the lieutenants gave him “What are you doing?!?” Wash looked up in a ‘are you serious right now?’ style. First it’s bed rest now it’s no working? Wash sighed then tried to ask nicely.

 

“you’re joking right? Working is one of the only things that keep me sane! Please Grey” Wash cringed, his voice was so gravely but that what happens when you get shot in the throat. Grey gave a sympathetic look but Wash held onto the device. He gave a growl and she gave in with a soft, okay.

 

“By the way Carolina is coming” Grey smiled and walked out of the room with a skip in her step. It reminded him of Florida with all the perkiness. Tapping back onto the tablet figuring out ways to help with the rebuilding of Chorus.

 

There was a light knock at the door and Wash turned to see who it was. Wash was a bit confused because she was out of her armor but with what they had to go through he sorta understood. The face Carolina wore.. Pure pain her eyebrows lifted slightly and just the look in her eyes. She was scared for wash. Her face would only get worse if she heard his voice. So no talking.

 

“hey, Wash… how’re feeling?” She walked over to the little chair on the side of his bed. Wash thought for a second if he should talk. It hurt both physically and emotionally. Maine was the only thing he could think of and how he was also injured the same way. Carolina thought it was her fault for Maine.

 

Wash just nodded and smiled a bit but Carolina didn't smile back.She just showed a sorry look, Wash wanted to question but no talking got him. Switching tabs on the tablet to a sketch pad he wrote out the words ‘How’s Tucker?’ Then showed Carolina. 

 

“He’s good, Trains with me almost all the time now. Guess that's your doing.” She Laughed a bit at the end and Melancholy smiled at him. He erased the board and wrote a new sentence. ‘I’m fine. It's not your fault.’ then showed it to her again but this time he got a grown woman who was 5 minutes from crying or yelling or both at him. 

 

“Remember the time when mom found us by that one tree?” Wash nodded but was confused by what he meant. Why was she bring up the past? “When you scraped your knee I felt so bad” She looked down at the floor but continued to speak “I felt it was my fault you got hurt, I swore to protect you” 

 

“Sis” Washington finally said something to her and her face bolted up to see his blueish green eyes covered by barely there long blonde eyelashes and his skin covered in freckles. His blonde hair that reminded Carolina of their mother. But not carolina’s father. Her mother in her youth was not the most loyal.

 

“Just…. Just Don’t-ever scare us ever again” Carolina said laying her head down next to her little brother. 

“Mkay, David?” Wash nodded then went back to his data pad.

 

\------------------------Meanwhile in jail---------

 

The obviously larger man growled at the tanned man that walked in circles ranting something about how he was the best lockpick in freelancer and how the lock was rigged like those games at the carnival. The big guy spoke up  **‘You just suck’** He sat down in a chair that was way too big for him. 

 

“What was that Maine I couldn't understand you” The tanned one mocked Agent Maine, Maine stood up fast and tall to try to intimidate. “Sir” They both turned their attention to one of the lieutenants that was special for some reason unknown to them. He had a deep voice but still managed to be unsophisticated like the rest of this army. “He said ‘you just suck’ I think” Maine looked baffled by him. The only other person that could understand his was Washington and Maine didn't know what happened to his favorite rookie. “Maine did you way that?” Maine nodded and york started a new rant about how he was one of the only ones that didn't understand Maine.

 

“You are Agents New York and Maine, Right?” The same lieutenant called out again but York was too far in about nothing goes right in his life. Maine Nodded and grunted a yes. “I've heard both of your names somewhere…” He was in deep thought. Maine was just hoping he would get out of this cell soon so he wouldn't have to deal with York. “I got it! You were the one who attacked the reds and blues right?” hold up what? Maine was baffled by what the lieutenant said about his fight. That was a hella long time ago and Maine wasn't himself at the time.

 

A grunt earned him a smile from the young man.”Gotta tell the others real quick!” He ran out of the room leaving a startled Maine and a rambling York. There was a quiet conversation outside that the lieutenant must have been having but all he could hear is York having his pity party.

 

The door opened then closed but Maine laid his head in his hands and tried to tune York out but before he could York stopped talking, He was staring at something. Or someone.

 

“They got you too?!?” York exclaimed loudly flailing his arms gesturing to his friend who was striped on his armor and replaced with casual prisoner clothes. “North, I had such high hopes for you” York sighed loudly and dramatically as Maine grunted and shook his head. “Sorry, Sir but we can't have you in full armor and it-” the solder would have carried on with his apology but North raised his hand to stop “don't apologize I understand, Really” He smiled and walked to the door of the cell and waited patiently for the soldier to open the door.

 

“You would not believe who I saw.” North started before Maine grunted then look towards the Lieutenant that ran back into the room with three other Lieutenants they ann gasped and walked over to the window “Ish that…” She had a heavy lisp and was covered in tan with red accent armor but they could understand what she said “The guy with strength of 20 bears, yeah” The other lieutenant stated monotonically crossing his arms same tan color but he had orange accents. “Hey, how do you know of us?” North spoke up and startled the lieutenants “Oh gosh, Look it'sh North Dakota” She grabbed onto another lieutenant that was tan with teal accent armor.

 

“The one Agent Washington talked about!” She shook him lightly and the three freelancers stopped. Wash was alive? York turned to Maine who had an equally confused and surprised face. North turned to York and they had a silent conversation. Their rookie was alive? A smile played on Maine, it was small but still there.

 

**“Who are you guys anyway?”** Maine growled looking to the lieutenant with plain blue accents that could probably translate the best out of everyone in this room. “Oh! Name is Andersmith….Guys he wants to know our names.” they all looked at him weirdly but rolled with it. “My name ish Jensen” the girl with lisp stated looking to the one she was holding. “Names polomo! Nice to meet you!” they all looked at the one who had his arms crossed looking back at the rest of the group. “Bitters.” 

 

“We’re some of the reds and blues lieutenants.” York looked between them as North took note to remember the names. “How did you guys know Maine?” North asked this time crossing his arms and taking a seat on the makeshift bed. The lieutenants looked amazed when Maine stood up.

He heard something along the lines of “wow, he's tall” He grunted a laugh then walked up to the window and leaned down  **“Where’s Wash?”** He growled, every sigh of his body to his voice he growled even the look in his eyes said danger but Jensen stepped up.

 

“Hospital, we still don't know why-or even how though.” She said fearlessly and that took York by surprise, First they understood Maine. This was plain out weird. Jensen noticed how York was surprised , or was it confused? and spoke up about it. “When you have 200 laps in 10 minutes and get them done in time you sorta let go of fear and just do it.” North looked at York and laughed as York followed along with him. Man, their boss must suck. The three felt kinda bad for the kids. 

 

“Hospital? For what? Was it a car again.” North chuckled from his spot, The rookie had a knack for cars that hated him. Light-heartedness left as soon as Palomo spoke “Bullet through the neck actually” The three were silent. Panic set and North walked fast up the window his face was pale “Is he okay!?” York stood slightly behind him “Yeah, it was iffy in the beginning but he made it and is in recovery as we speak” York sighed in relief and North mumbled as Maine sat back down.

 

“Son of a-” The door opened before York could finish. In stepped in one beautiful redhead, better yet his redhead. “Lieutenants what are you four doing?” her voice was still silky and strong as the day he first heard it but there was something slightly different about it. She sounded more amused and… happy?

 

“Carolina! We were just talking to the prisoners that were captured.” She chuckled and walked over turning her vision from Jensen to the three freelancers. “Oh yeah? and what did they sa….” she was silent as she made eye contact with the lover that she lost a long time ago “heeeey carolina.” York awkwardly said But Carolina heard nothing all she was trying to do is memorize his face again, his eye that was damaged and his hair was unkempt as usual and his skin was naturally tanned. “York…?” tears started to form on the lines of her eyes.

 

Maine growled and Carolina turned her attention on the behemoth next to North. “How are you alive?” North questioned gesturing with his hands, his face read confusion. It took Carolina a bit of time to take in that some of her old family are alive. “I always carried a grappling hook with me” She locked eyes with Maine. His face was almost as confused as North but sorta looked sorry. “Maine?” She stepped closer to the window. “North?” She smiled and chuckled wiping a tear from her cheek.

 

There was a moment of silence before the lieutenant spoke “Is wash okay? Grey didn't let us see him yet” Bitters huffed and crossed his arms “n-not like we care or anything” she kept staring at her old friends that were presumed dead a long time ago. “Carolina?” Jensen took her out of her thoughts, walked over to the console and pushed a few things, She turned over to the lieutenants “I just scent a message to tell her it's okay. But i don’t think” Palomo nodded then the 4 rushed out of the room probably to go see their captain leaving Carolina and the three freelancers. They really worried for Wash and wanted to see how he was. It was like a bunch of kids wanting to see if their dad was okay. She found it adorable.

 

“Mother fuckers” she mumbles as she rushed for the door panel to unlock it, North shared a concerned look for York with Maine as the door slid open with a hiss. “Listen I can explain-” Carolina threw a hard punch straight to his gut. York doubled over “Yep, expected that” he groaned as he straightened but before he could fully stand stright Carolina wrapped her arms around him. “Not that though.” she chuckled and hugged him tighter. “I missed you so much.” her voice was barely a whisper but York heard it.

 

“Please don’t tell me i'm next” North strolled over and she looked up at him and smiled “Don't put it past me.” she wiped a tear and looked up at Maine “so I hear you got beat by simulation troopers?” Maine huffed but you could tell there was a smile there.

 

“So wash?” North asked and she let go of York, even if she didn't want to just yet “We- the reds and blues plus me and wash, we went on a vacation. After we saved Chorus and it was over.” She looked between both of them then took a deep breath, this was going

 

“Turns out another group of simulation troopers who attacked the UNSC and they were going to invade.” She took a deep breath, this was going to be hard “Agents… There, well they are” she looked down remembering the faint screams of her old friends clinging to the walls, the smell. Oh god, the smell was the worst. “There dead, Illinois. He’s dead. Alaska, Maryland, Arizona and six others… they rotted under the sea” York looked to North and then to maine as they shared the look of disgust and a bit of sadness with each other “8 days and 11 hours was the high score. Locus saved me and wash before we met the same fate, soo”

 

“What have you guys been doing?”She gestured to the three guys but Maine just growled again  **‘What about Wash?’** York looked up at him and shrugged “What was that Maine, I couldn't understand ya”  he joked but North looked towards Maine “Wait. If i'm understanding right, he's talking about” They all turned to North “he's wondering about why we're still in a jail cell?” Maine lightly punched North in his shoulder. 

 

“All I need is why you were found in the” she switched on the data pad and taped a few things. “Pantry?” She looked towards York and for a second his breath was caught in his throat. A beep came from her pad, a message. She hummed then turned towards the door “You’ll come back right? Cause I only just found out you're alive” before she left she looked over her shoulder and smiled.

 

“Of course,”

 

\--------------------Retirement moon----------

 

“So… you found out where the Director is hiding and need our help to find him…” Tucker stated to a very much. Should not be alive. None other than Tex. “Yes, Tucker I wouldn't be asking if-” Tucker interrupted before she could finish “He’s dead.” Tex stopped and crossed her arms, he could see how her and Carolina are alike. “Nows not the time to joke” she stated but Tucker stood his ground “He's dead, You're crazy daughter made us help her. Shes cool now but i'm still salty.” 

 

“Carolina is not my daughter” Tex said a little too quickly trying to defend herself “Oh really?” Tucker raised his eyebrow “Yes, Really” Tucker smiled then nodded towards her “Then how’d you knew who I was talking about?” Tex was caught in his trap she stammered then yelled a quick ‘fuck’ 

 

“Besides that she's dead.” Tex solemnly stated hanging her head in guilt. Tex saw when she was thrown off the clif. It was her failure. Tex failed to save her. “Nah, She’s alive.” Tex laughed a bit then contemplated if hitting Tucker will make him not joke about Tex’s friends. “Tucker.-” Tucker interrupted her again “Don't believe me? Let's go to Chorus, Let's go right now!” He was ready to head out in a moments notice.

 

“Hey blue!” Tucker cursed as he heard Simmons shout “What now?!” He turned but stopped short as he saw the reds and caboose ready to head out, in fact they already had a pelican loaded and hovering “Caboose misses Chorus you wanna come?” Tucker mumbled about convenience “Oh fuck!” Simmons noticed Tex inn her signature Back armor “She’s not coming with is she?” 

 

“Sadly she is.” Tucker jogged over to the pelican and hopped on. “You can't wait to see Wash can you?” Donut cheery voice came in as Tex hopped in too “Please his melodramatic ass? I couldn't care less” He took a seat next to Simmons while grif was flying “Can we go?” Impatient to see Washington “What's up with him?” Tex asked Donut next to her “He and Wash have a relationship! It’s so cute!” he exclaimed to the sposy dead soldier “I-We don't!” Tucker argued with the twink.

 

Tucker popped up the message board from his armor and scent a quick message to Carolina.  

 

\------------------Back on chorus-----------

 

Tucker watched as the lieutenants walked out of the hospital room with happy faces but there was tears in their eyes. They all walked up to the door but Tex stared at the enemy she last faught. A light knock got Washington's attention “Hey, wash.” The reds and the blue took that as a cue to leave them alone, but Tex stayed.

 

Tucker took a seat next to him, Wash always took his breath away in or out of armor, in armor was more like heaving with all the laps Wash had him do. But it was mostly out of armor that he really fell. Wash smiled at him, he sat up turning towards him and held out his hand for Tucker to take and Tucker wasted holding it. It was a routine with them “We stopped them. Tex is back. Carolina is part of the really team now and I love you also Caboose says hi” Tucker said quickly. Wash furred his brows at his words. He swallowed and opened his mouth to speak then decided against it. 

 

“I was worried, It’s my fault. If-if I would’ve actually just listened to Locus, Then you-” His voice cracked and he hung his head.  “Tucker.” Wash griped his hand tighter. “It’s... “ Wash cupped his cheek with his other hand shifting so he can be comfy even though these beds felt like a rock. “I’m okay” His voice was still gravely. 

 

“Yeah,” Tucker finally looked up into Washington's eyes. He was so pale, his skin was covered in small dots and the bags under his eyes only got darker. “I know.” His lips met wash’s reassuring kiss he need to know that it was him and he was okay, Tucker needed to know that Wash was okay. They both backed away and just stared into eachothers eyes. Tucker’s favorite thing about Wash was his eyes. Among other things. 

 

“Don’t ever do that again” Tucker brought his other hand to wrap around Washington’s that was laid on his cheek “I mean it.” he put on his serious voice but Wash just rolled his eyes and pecked Tuckers cheek, smiling.

 

“Alright.” Wash changed the subject before it got grim or cliche. “I hear you’re training with Carolina. How’s that going” He asked laying back but still looking over to Tucker. He laughed then started with his story. “Man, I thought training with you was hard” His smile actually made wash smile too “Really?” Tucker deciding to lighten the mood keeps on with the story. Tex watched as he saw the man who gave up a long time ago. Broken by the disaster after disaster. His home was destroyed along with family. His brain was scattered due to an A.I committing suicide even if his mind was already messed up, Tex read his files. He was-is smiling and laughing, all due to Tucker.

Maybe Tex leaving wasn't all bad, but she still has something to do. Find Carolina.


End file.
